


Hold On Until It's Over

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei doesn't even know what he's doing here, even if it's his idea.  Kink Bingo, for the square "gangbang."  June 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Until It's Over

There was a possibility that this was a bad idea.

Most new options had that possibility, and a lot of times Issei dwelled on it enough that it stopped him from actually doing things. Not this time, though. Despite his nerves, he was going to go through with it. He really was. He'd have had to return all that lubricant if he didn't, and he bought a _lot_ of that.

It'd been in his dreams and his fantasies for a while now. One person can't really simulate what would be done with four, or five, or six people, but he tried. He tried to tire himself out and keep going past his limits, but the feeling of being used just really wasn't there when he was alone.

Shirou was the first person he asked. Even with him, pressing his hand in his and with his best hopeful eyes, Issei wasn't sure that he'd get a positive answer. Shirou stammered a little before admitting that he'd be all right with trying that, and Issei had his first.

Lancer was easier, comparatively. He teased Issei a little for such a question, one that sounded strange coming out of the normally straight-laced monk's mouth, before agreeing. Issei earned his second through blushing and arguing that it was a perfectly normal question, all right it wasn't, just stop _laughing_.

Archer looked at him strangely when he asked and wanted to know why on earth. After a brief bit of explanation - he liked bringing pleasure to others, he liked going longer than a single top could last, it was just a kink please stop asking - he had a third.

That was enough. He didn't really trust any other men enough to have them participate. Shirou's freeloafers were out for a while and he had a comfier guest bed, so that was where he had them gather while he divested himself of his clothes.

Belatedly, he remembered that Archer and Shirou Did Not Get Along when Archer entered the room and immediately glared at Shirou. Reminding them that any attacks meant that they couldn't participate, and he'd just see if he could sleep with Lancer three times - who knew how much stamina the legendary Cu Chulainn had - seemed to quiet the obvious hostilities.

Issei thought that he could multitask while preparing himself, but it was more difficult than he'd expected with Shirou kissing him, so Archer took over that duty, slick fingers spreading him wider and wider. Lancer was about to take him in hand when Issei stopped him; if he was going to last long enough for him, he probably shouldn't be that aroused beforehand. Yes, Archer was in the middle since both he and Shirou had wanted to be first, wasn't that obvious?

Lancer just shrugged and left hickeys down Issei's neck instead, which Issei couldn't find the voice to complain about.

After a long period of preparation and conspicuously no contact with Issei's length, Shirou undressed, shooed the other two away, and pressed in.

This was good. This feeling of being filled, of movement inside of him, was familiar enough, even if not quite the same. Usually his partner would be stroking him, but this was good. There was a different kind of pleasure in having his enjoyment be a side effect of what his partner wanted. The sounds leaving Shirou's mouth made him shudder.

When he caught his breath enough to speak, Issei informed Shirou that one of the most arousing things someone could do was come inside him, and this needed him to last, so don't do that. None of you do that.

Shirou faltered a little, but when the time came, he duly pulled out and spilled himself on Issei's chest. Red-faced, he slid off the bed, letting Archer take his place.

Archer was rougher, but not to the point of pain. Issei relished the different sensations that came from a harsher thrust and loudly made his enjoyment known. He didn't like calling those noises 'mewls,' but if that was what they were... Whatever he was doing, Archer seemed to like it, running his tongue down the bruises on his neck that Lancer had left and causing him to shiver.

Come splattered on Issei's stomach when he was done. He watched through heavy eyes as Lancer prepared himself briefly, then replaced him.

He didn't know what he'd expected of Lancer, really, but this movement was torturously slow. At the same time, he reached the best spots in a steady rhythm, drawing out moans that progressively grew louder. At any normal time, this would have been pure frustration - after having sex twice and not coming, it was insane. He was going to go mad, that was it.

Maybe that was why he had such an extensive reputation as a skilled lover of women...

There was no reason to hold on any longer, but he just couldn't come like this. It kept him on the edge but wouldn't push him over. Please please please.

Not yet. The rhythm picked up just a bit.

Issei tried moving himself, but he was too tired to cause much of a change. Please? Lancer, idiot-

Lancer moved hard inside him, and Issei felt himself come undone.

When he came to, Shirou was wiping him off. Issei attempted to get up and discovered that he was much too sore to consider it.

Lancer was the first to ask if Issei was feeling all right, earning a tired smile and a nod. This wasn't something he could do every day, but it was definitely something.

At his request, Archer pulled a blanket over him once he was clean. Shirou made a face at the come-covered towel he'd used to wipe Issei off with and said something about hoping Taiga didn't try doing laundry, earning a small laugh from Issei before he wished them a good night. Lancer smiled and turned out the light.

Why had Issei doubted that this was a good idea?


End file.
